


Come On Darling

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Loki is an ass, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reader Is Injured, Sex, Smut, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, but alwo sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You can’t stand Loki.  You find him cocky and smug.  The two of you are forced together on a mission and during that time true intentions and feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Come On Darling

No matter how long you stayed in the Tower, you never got used to Loki’s stare. His startling blue eyes pierced right through to your soul in the most unnerving way. It was as though he was seeing you naked. Which given that it was Loki, anything was possible.

"You’re dropping your left guard.”

“I beg your pardon?” You glanced over to find Loki hovering at the edge of the boxing ring.

“You’re dropping your left arm when throw your right hook.” Loki commented as he slinked back and forth like a cat stalking its prey. “It leaves you vulnerable.”

“I’ll survive.” you huffed as you returned to shadow boxing.

“Hopefully.”

You dropped your wrapped hands to your hips. “What is it to you if I survive or not?”

Loki stepped under the rope in one fluid motion. “Attack me.” Loki waved his hands for you to take a swing.

“Are you crazy?”

“Not in the slightest. Now attack me.”

Your hands dropped to your sides as you balled your fists, the wraps stretching. You lunged towards him but Loki blocked the blow with ease.

“Focus.”

His arm swung out and caught you hard on your left shoulder. You kicked towards Loki’s shin, but he sidestepped it. You blocked his parry with your forearm. But his long fingers curled around your arm in a tight grip. You spun around, hooking his arm over your shoulder.

With all your might, you pulled down towards the mat, flipping Loki over your shoulder with the momentum. Loki hit the mat with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him.

As he lay stunned on the mat, you extended a hand to help him up. He took your hand and as you shifted your weight; he tugged you downward. You twisted and landed flat on your back. Loki straddled your hips and pinned your arms above your head.

“As I said earlier,” he commented with labored breath, “you drop your guard.”

You struggled against his grip but to no avail.

“Hey Reindeer Games and Nikita!” Tony bellowed from the gym entrance. “If the two of you are done with the foreplay, I need to speak to both of you in the conference room.”

Your cheeks burned with embarrassment and Loki rose quickly from his position. You shuffled to your feet and exited the ring, ignoring where Loki held the ropes open.

-

“Absolutely not!” You yelled as Steve and Tony stared across the table.

“There’s no other option.” Steve commented.

“What about the two of you?” you jabbed a finger.

Loki cleared his throat. “If I may…” you shot daggers next to you. “… I believe Cap explained that my pocket dimension is the only way to sneak the device into the facility. So unless the Captain or Mr. Stark have acquired magic…” Loki’s lips curled into a smile. “… you are stuck with me.”

“What about Nat?” you snapped back.

“Her cover was blown during our last attempt.”

“Wanda?” you pleaded in desperation.

“On vacation with Vision.”

You groaned as you slumped back into the chair. “Do I have to be his wife?”

“You should be so honored.”

Tony slammed his fists. “Husband, wife, boyfriend, girlfriend. You just have to pretend you like each other for a few hours and dance around a room. Is that so hard? You were practically having sex in the gym earlier!”

“Hardly.” Loki scoffed.

“Please.” you joined.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he stood from the table. “You sound married already.” he smirked.

Tony and Steve left you stewing in the conference room as Loki stared at you with those damn blue eyes.

“I bet you look ravishing in red.” he cooed as he leaned in towards you.

You pushed away in disgust.

“If you even try to dip me, I will knee you in the groin.” you threatened as you stormed out of the room.

-

“I don’t understand why are you freaking out? I mean there are worse dance partners than Loki.”

Natasha lounged back on your bed as you rifled through the closet.

“He is arrogant and smug and cocky.”

“Interesting choice of words.”

You popped your head around the doorway.

“Mind out of the gutter.”

Nat sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about him that way.”

You disappeared into the closet before Natasha noticed anything.

“No comment.”

“Oh my God, you have! I knew it!”

Nat rushed into the closet to find your face buried into silk and chiffon.

“No comment.”

Nat flicked through the dresses hanging pushing past you.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding a dress that gives new meaning to the nickname Rock of Ages.” her lips curled into a smile.

-

Loki paced at the front door of Stark Tower. His shiny dress shoes reflected the overhead lights. He picked at nonexistent lint on his double-breasted tuxedo jacket.

“Stop pacing the floor, brother, you will dig a trench.”

“What is it to you?”

“It is not the pacing which concerns me but rather the reasoning behind it.” Thor commented, glancing up at his brother.

“I am eager to get this mission done and over with.” Loki huffed as he stopped to face his brother.

“I agree you are eager but not about the mission.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, brother.” Loki opened his mouth to say more, but the elevator dinged and Loki whipped around.

You stepped out and Loki’s mouth dropped open.

“You were saying, brother?” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear. He clapped Loki’s shoulder when he walked by.

“You look beautiful.” Thor commented as he walked into the elevator.

“Thanks,” you whispered.

Loki composed himself, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.

Your long black dress swished around your ankles while the open back and low neckline left you exposed. Loki gulped as he offered your arm.

“I must confess, seeing you in that dress, my thoughts verge on dirty.”

“Loki,” you smirked. “I am not sure if that is a compliment or an insult.”

“A compliment, I assure you. Now…” Loki opened the door and the two of you headed to the car set to take you to the gala.

-

The music of a big band floated through the air of the venue. Loki headed to the bar under the pretense of getting drinks, while you did a lap to scope out the exits.

“Your drink, my dear.” Loki whispered in your ear as his hand snaked around your waist. His cold fingers landed on the small of your back. Your exposed skin burned at this touch.

“Do you mind?” you glanced back at his hand.

“We are supposed to be happily married. I am merely playing the part. Now how about a kiss for your darling husband?” Loki’s grinned.

“I would sooner kiss a snake.” you downed half your glass of champagne.

“That can be arranged.”

You looked at Loki and the hint of a forked tongue slipped from between his lips. You shivered. Loki drained his glass, and you followed suit. He placed the glasses on a nearby table before grabbing your hand.

“Where do you think we are going?”

“To the dance floor.”

“Why on earth would I dance with you?”

Loki spun you around and then snapped you against his chest. You stared up and into his eyes. Fuck, those eyes. Your stomach did a flip.

“To get close to the target.” Loki commented as he took your hand in his. You placed your hand on his shoulder and he started to twirl you around the dance floor.

“Check out the guards over there.”

You tilted your heads towards two gentlemen dressed in basic tuxedos. They appeared to be patrolling the same square footage in front of a door. Loki moved the two of you across the dance floor to get a closer view.

“Child’s play.” Loki spun you out before flicking his wrist and dipping you.

“Because you are a child. What did I say about dipping?” you sneered, raising your knee toward his groin.

Loki caught you and pulled you standing. Your hands splayed against his chest for balance.

“Come on, darling.” Loki’s lips curled into a smile. “You don’t want to do that. We might have use of that later.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Doubtful.”

Loki dropped your leg without warning and you staggered to catch your balance. He pulled you behind a pillar.

“Keep an eye out for trouble while I’m in there.” Loki stepped away, and you nodded.

Loki strolled past the two guards who made no movement to take him down. Bastard’s invisible! you thought. You heard the stories about Loki’s powers, but you never knew how much was truth and how much was legend and ego. Your mind drifted to thoughts of what other rumors might be true.

BRNNNGGG! A klaxon sounded and red lights flashed. The guards drew their guns on the door.

“Shit.” you cursed as you kicked your heels off behind you. There was no way even a Norse god like Loki could survive that kind of firepower.

You took a running leap and caught one guard square in the shoulder before kicking your legs out to take the second guard to ground.

The first guard regained his composure to turn his weapon on you. With a quick parry, you sent the gun skittering across the floor. He brandished a knife from his belt and caught a blow on your shoulder before the heavy door swung open, knocking him off balance.

“Loki!” you yelled as he ran through the door, a dagger in each hand. He tossed one to you, which you caught midair.

Armed guards streamed out of the open door. You backed against Loki to fend off the guards.

“I think we should take our leave.” Loki commented as he twisted to avoid a punch.

“You think?!” you panted as you blocked a blow and stabbed with the dagger.

“On three.” Loki commented as he reached back to grab your hand.

“One..” you started.

“Two..” Loki chimed in

“Three!” you both shouted.

Loki pulled you against him as the two of you made a mad dash for the entrance, ducking around people and columns. The sounds of shouts and bullets echoed behind you but all you focused on was the death grip you had on Loki’s hand and his raven haired head in front of you. It was only when the car sped away that you trusted yourself to speak again.

“What the hell was that back there?”

“When I summoned the device, it set off the alarms. I don’t know why I am not a mind reader.”

“Did you get everything in place?”

“Yes.” Loki grunted. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

“I didn’t. I assumed if they harmed even one hair, I would never hear the end of it.”

You turned in your seat and winced. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed at you.

“Are you hurt? Let me see.” Loki reached for your shoulder but you twisted out of his reach.

"It's just a flesh wound." you commented through gritted teeth. The wound hurt but you wouldn’t admit that to Loki. He reached for you again, this time you didn’t flinch away.

Loki frowned as he pulled the strap of your now damaged dress down to expose the wound. "Your flippant attitude is neither appreciated nor warranted right now. You could have died.”

“What does it matter to you?” you winced as he touched the edges of the slash.

“It matters a great deal to me whether you live or die.” Loki studied the wound for a minute before waving his hand over it.

You spied a hint of golden glow out of the corner of your eye and the wound burned hot and cold but the pain waned, subsiding but not completely gone.

“There.” Loki commented as he ran his fingers down your back, sending shivers through your body. “You will need to take care for a few days. But at least you no longer risk bleeding out in the car.”

“Thank you.” you commented softly, pulling your dress back onto your shoulder.

“My pleasure.”

You spent the rest of the ride back in silence, fidgeting with the beading on your dress. When the car came to a stop outside the Tower, Loki slid out first, holding the door. The two of you stepped into the elevator together, looking worse for wear with a ripped dress and Loki’s jacket split down the back, his tie lost in the fray.

“What did you mean?” you blurted out as your head rested against the cool glass of the elevator.

“By what?” Loki turned his body to face you.

“When you said it matters a great deal to you if I live or die. What did you mean by that?” your voice wavered.

Loki leaned forward and wiped away some dirt on your cheek, casualty of their skirmish back at the gala.

“In all honesty, at this moment you mean everything to me.” his voice soft. You opened your mouth to comment but he raised a hand to stop you. “Against my better judgment, it appears I have fallen in love with you.”

“But you can’t stand me. You’re always teasing me and insulting me. And I’m always threatening you with bodily harm. You can’t possibly love me!” you rationalized as your cheeks began to burn and your stomach flipped as if it was a gymnast.

Loki’s chest now pressed against you. “You know better than anyone that appearances are deceiving. I suspect that your threats are nothing more than… what is the word?” He looked down searching for the word.

“Homicidal ideations?” you offered.

“Foreplay. I believe that is the word.” His breath fanned across your cheek.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the living quarters area. Loki strolled out, and you followed suit. You came up on Loki’s quarter first.

“Goodnight. And take it easy on the shoulder until you fully heal.” Loki rocked back on his heels.

“Thanks again.”

Loki leaned close. “Anything for you.” he whispered in your ear.

He opened his door, and you paused for a moment.

“Fuck it,” you cursed as you lunged towards him.

Loki and you stumbled back into his apartment, lips crushed against each other. Loki gripped your waist to steady the two of you. Your kiss became urgent, fevered and Loki welcomed it.

He tugged the straps of your dress down and the weight of the dress fell heavy on the carpet. You stood before him in just a pair of skimpy panties.

Loki took a step back and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor. You moved to run your hands across the sharp planes of his chest and stomach. You licked your lips.

“Do you see something you like?” Loki purred as he steered you towards the bed.

“Just wondering if all the rumors are true.”

Loki placed you onto the bed, taking care with your healing shoulder.

“I assure you…” he stood as you removed his tuxedo pants and boxers. “… the rumors are true.”

You gulped at the sight and your arousal grew even more. It had been too long since you had been with anyone. He tugged at the waistband of your panties. You lifted your hips, and he slid the fabric down your legs.

“So wet.” Loki positioned himself between your legs. “I bet you taste divine.”

He ducked between your legs and licked along your slit.

“Fuck!” you screamed as you gripped the sheets.

Loki chuckled against you and teased his nose against your clit. Your hands weaved into his hair and pulled him against you. Your pleasure grew with each lick and suck of Loki’s expert mouth and you mewled and groaned.

“Now…” Loki pulled away, and you whined. “To properly pleasure you.”

He lined himself with your entranced and pressed into you.

“Aaah!” you moaned as Loki filled you like no one had ever filled you before.

“I love the noises you make.” Loki whispered as he nipped at your neck, thrusting at a languid pace. “Let’s see what else you can say.”

Loki snaked a hand between your bodies to rub your clit while his other arm lifted your hips. His cock grazed against your g-spot and before long you were teetering on the edge despite Loki’s slow pace.

“I’m close, Loki.” you panted as you bucked your hips, urging him to speed up.

“Do you want to come, darling?”

“Please.”

Loki smiled as he snapped his hips against you, bringing not only your orgasm closer but chasing his own release. You pulled him deep, digging your nails into his hips.

Loki pressed against your clit, drawing tight circles, tumbling you over the edge.

“YES! LOKI!” you yelled not caring if others heard.

You spasmed around Loki’s cock. “Yes, pet,” he breathed and a few thrusts later, he spilled inside you, finding his own release.

The two of you lie still until you attempted to roll and winced at the weight.

“Apologies, darling.” Loki rolled to one side and moved you against his chest with care. “Is it your shoulder?”

You nodded, and he pulled you tight against. His body molding to the curves of you back. He kissed your temple.

“Rest my darling,” he whispered as your breath slowed and eyes fluttered closed. Loki sighed against you in contentment.

-

“I don’t want to go,” you whined as Loki guided you to the small conference room.

“Would you rather them find us otherwise occupied in my bedroom?” Loki commented as his hands wrapped around your waist, kissing your neck.

“Hard pass.”

“Then we must endure.”

You stopped at the door, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

“Fine, but behave yourself. Otherwise, they will figure it out and I am not ready for the debriefing.”

Loki bowed deeply at the waist. “Whatever you command.”

You swatted at him. “Keep that up and I will definitely knee you in the groin.”

Loki straightened himself out and smirked at you.

“We both know that won’t happen.” And he headed into the room.

The two of you carried on as you normally would. If Tony or Steve suspected anything, they didn’t let on. You left rather proud of hiding your budding romance.

As soon as the door clicked shut before you, Steve turned to Tony with a wide grin.

“You owe me twenty bucks.”

Tony’s face reflected confusion.

“For what, Capsicle?”

“They definitely slept together. You owe me twenty bucks.”

“You are dreaming, Cap.”

“I know the right partner when I see it, now pay up.”

“You’re dreaming.”

They argued for thirty minutes until Tony pulled up the security footage and found the two of you kissing in the corridor.


End file.
